Max Ride Songfics
by KurlyCrazyKat
Summary: This is a collection of Maximum Ride songfics... and I have nothing else to say...


**(AN) Another one! YAY! This is Breakthrough by Britt Nicole, for Max, the second time she broke out from the School. Hope you like it!**

Breakthrough - Max Ride

Hey there fear  
I watched as Jeb walked past my cage, he stopped and looked in.

I've seen you here before  
The last time he did that he was saving me, but this time...

You keep coming back  
I couldn't trip Jeb by putting my foot or hand out because they had locked them to the bottom of the cage, but Jeb was the one really bothering me, He kept stopping at my cage and it was starting to annoy me, but this was the first time that he had leaned down and looked inside.

And knocking at my door  
I tried to fake being asleep but he still rapped on the bars and called in, "Max, you're awake and I know it!"

For so long, so long  
It feels like I've been in here for days, but It's only been a couple of hours according to the clock on the wall. I looked at him ang glared, he smiled and said "I just want you to know, I'm really sorry, I had to do this I-" I screeched and hissed at him, then screamed, "SHUT UP YOU STUPID TRATOR!"

I've been trying to soar  
Every time the whitecoats look away I've been pulling at my bonds and trying to weaken them, I hope it works as well as I think it will...

With my hands tied up and my feet held to the floor  
They tied my wings together so I can't use them untill I can use my hands, I pulled as hard as I could and felt something inside of them both snap.

But I'm feeling' like a breakthrough is coming  
I pulled again, as hard as possible and they both snapped. My wrists were free! I smiled and quickly frowned again, if someone looked in at the wrong moment suspicions may rise.

I can see that  
I looked at my feet. I was generally stronger in my feet anyway, so this shouldn't be to hard.

A breakthrough is coming, coming for me  
I pulled, extremely hard. They snapped inside, just like the other ones had. I pulled again, and they shattered.

Cause my heart, it was made to fly  
I pulled at the ropes on my wings, but they wouldn't budge. So I looked around on the ground in and around my cage, because once I got out, I could get one of the others to untie me and vice versa. There was one small pebble. I looked on the walls for something to throw it at. And then I saw it.

Destiny can't be denied  
The fire alarm was only a few feet away from my cage. I quickly snached up the pebble and studied it. Okay, so I wasn't studying it, I was procrastinating because my aim is horrible. I looked back up at the alarm and saw a clear shot, so I took it. And... It hit right on target! The alarms sounded and all of the whitecoats flew out the doors. I kicked the door of my cage open and hopped out. The keys were hanging on the wall next to the pile of cages.

I'm tired of waiting  
I grabbed them and went over to Fang's cage, I unlocked the door and one of his hands and threw the keys in so he could do the unlocking of his own. Then I went over to the other cages and started kicking open all of the doors. I looked over to Fang, who had gotten out already and had started unlocking the other kids' hands and feet. I went over to him and untied his wings. He finished unlocking the last one and turned around to untie mine. Then I untied Iggy's and so on.

I am overdue for a breakthrough  
The whitecoats must've realized that it was all a trick because they all started filing back inside the room. And they were not met with a very pleasant sight. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel all jumped out the window. Fang and I stood next to the window, "It was nice staying, but we really need to run," I said sweetly, grabbing Fang's hand, and then, we jumped.

You used to have me stumbling  
I looked down at the lawn in front of the School and saw none other than Jeb Bacheldecker **(AN: That is how you spell it right?) **running across to the street.

Yeah, tripping again and again  
I remember how he had acted like a father to us and then just betrayed us, that took not only a physical toll, but an emotional one as well.

But I've been studying you  
But the whole time I'd lived with him I knew just exactly where his breaking points were, or breaking point I guess, pain. He didn't care about his son, and he had no wife, but even if he did, he still would care way more about himself and his science than her.

And now I know you like the back of my hand  
I also happen to know what parts of his body hurt the most. His right arm because it pops out of joint, his left knee, he had a bad knee replacement, and his right hip, bad hip replacement. And of course, the obvious...

You can't keep me here  
He may have helped capture us but he wouldn't have us forever.

I've cried too many tears  
No comment...

Yeah, I've had enough  
I was done with this lying game, and the rest of the Flock was going to know that as well. I knew that he thought the rest of them would still _maybe_ trust him, but I knew not to.

Now I'm gonna call your bluff  
We flew down into a forest somewhere in Montana, and I looked at Fang, and, as if he read my mind, he gave the others a cold, hard, stare, as if to say, 'Shut up or I will kill all of you'. "Guys, we can't trust Jeb. Nudge, listen to me!" I said when I saw Nudge put her hands over her ears. "We can't and you know it, just as Angel!"

You made your bet, but the stage is set  
As Angel told them about her expiriances I thought about how surprised Jeb would be that all of us hated him.

Get ready cause I'm lighting the fuse  
Because when we were _all_ angry, we were like Dynamite ready to explode. All that was needed was a mach to light the fuse.

**(AN) I really hope you liked this one, I kind of just took the story into my own hands...**

**- KK**


End file.
